Maximilien Horne
Maximilien Nathan Horne (ur. 12 listopada 2029 roku w Aix-en-Provence) - pierwsze biologiczne dziecko Audrey Horne. Jego ojcem jest prawdopodobnie pierwszy mąż artystki, Detlef Roth, ale istnieją pogłoski, jakoby był nim bliżej nieokreślony brytyjski muzyk i producent filmowy. Ma młodsze rodzeństwo - adoptowaną siostrę Destę, przyrodnią siostrę Chayę, adoptowaną siostrę Xiao Lan oraz przyrodnią siostrę i brata - bliźniaki Dallas i Douglas. Jest wokalistą i piosenkarzem muzyki indie rock, pop i rock, jak również aktorem filmowym i serialowym, autorem tekstów, kompozytorem, modelem, pisarzem science fiction, poetą i dramaturgiem. Zadebiutował muzycznie albumem "Fairytale" w 2035 roku. Według ostatniego raportu, sporządzonego w 2047 roku, Maximilien sprzedał jak dotąd ponad 56 milionów płyt. Jest najbardziej znany z działalności swojego zespołu, The Hoax, ale ma na swoim koncie także trzy solowe albumy, a także kilka ról w pomniejszych produkcjach, jak i w filmach, które odniosły ogromny sukces komercyjny. Zagrał m.in. u Claire Reveillèr, Grace Vanderbilt, Christophera Tellwrighta czy Terry'ego Fault. Jego matka jest wokalistką zespołu Shpongle i słynną piosenkarką muzyki ambient, drum'n'bass czy trance. Jest także m.in. producentem filmowym i telewizyjnym, aktorką, właścicielką firmy remiksującej Shpongle remix czy prowadzącą programu emitowanego na stacji WonderTV. Po rozwodzie Horne i Rotha, prawo do opieki nad chłopcem otrzymała amerykańska piosenkarka Nadya Cubbins, która jest od kilkunastu lat żoną Audrey. Młodym Maximilienem opiekował się także brytyjski piosenkarz muzyki niezależnej, Terry Fault, obecny partner siostry Audrey, Georginy Horne. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|139px|Jedenastoletni Maximilien HorneMaximilien Nathan Horne przyszedł na świat 12 grudnia 2029 roku w Aix-en-Provence we Francji. Jest pierwszym biologicznym dzieckiem artystki Audrey Horne i mało popularnego muzyka Detlefa Rotha. Taka jest przynajmniej wersja oryginalna, bo według różnych plotek ojcem wokalisty jest bliżej nieokreślony brytyjski muzyk i producent filmowy. Horne jest najstarszy z szóstki rodzeństwa Cubbins-Horne. Ma cztery siostry: adoptowane - Destę i Xiao Lan, oraz przyrodnie - Chayę i Dallas, a także jednego brata przyrodniego Douglasa. Wychowywał się w Londynie, gdzie mieszkał ze swoją matką, Audrey. Obecnie mieszka w swoim apartamencie w samym sercu Marsylii ze względu na bliskość do studia wytwórni Panogga Records Ltd, z którą jest związany nieprzerwanie od 2047 roku. Do piątego roku życia chłopcem zajmował się również jego ojciec, Detlef Roth, jednakże później prawo do opieki nad nim otrzymała Nadya Cubbins, która od kilkunastu lat jest żoną Audrey. Młodym Maximilienem opiekował się także brytyjski piosenkarz muzyki niezależnej, Terry Fault, obecny partner siostry Audrey, Georginy Horne. Muzyk miał duży wpływ na ukształtowanie światopoglądu chłopca, a także na obranie przez niego ścieżki, jaką podążył kilkanaście lat później w przemyśle muzycznym. Nad jego wychowaniem czuwał również Christopher Tellwright, bliski przyjaciel rodziny Horne, który zajmował się chłopcem odkąd ten skończył trzynasty rok życia. Po piętnastych urodzinach, chłopiec zamieszkał wraz z ciotką Georginą w Paryżu. Ze względu na sławę swoich matek, Maximilien od najmłodszych lat miał styczność z wielkim światem show biznesu. 9 kwietnia 2035 zadebiutował muzycznie solową płytą "Fairytale", która była w całości utrzymana w popie. Promowały ją takie single, jak: "Imagination", "Mirror of the Crime" czy "Without Love (Breath is Just a Ticking Clock)". Album zdobył bardzo dobre recenzje krytyków, a także zajął znaczące miejsca na dziecięcych listach przebojów, nierzadko plasując się na samym szczycie. 14 lipca 2035 roku zadebiutował jako aktor w produkcji Claire Reveillèr, "Peter Pan", gdzie wcielił się w postać Johna. Film odniósł ogromny sukces komercyjny, co sprawiło, że młody Horne zaczął dostawać liczne propozycje ról filmowych, z których jednak nie skorzystał, skupiając się przede wszystkim na nauce w tak młodym wieku. 'Zainteresowania' thumb|260px|After party po pokazie mody w ParyżuOd czwarego roku życia uczęszczał na lekcje śpiewu i gry na instrumentach. Już w wieku siedmiu lat opanował w stopniu doskonałym grę na pianinie. Rok później nauczył się gry na gitarze akustycznej, a po ukończeniu trzynastego roku życia pobierał naukę gry na perkusji. Oprócz rozwijania umiejętności muzycznych, od najmłodszych lat pisał krótkie opowiadania, wiersze i dramaty. Brał udział w wielu konkursach literackich dla dzieci, a później młodzieży, w których osiągnął znaczące sukcesy. Wynikiem tego są m.in. dwie napisane przez niego książki science fiction - "Dune" oraz "Solaris". Dzięki swoim zdolnościom sam pisze teksty do swoich utworów, a także komponuje muzykę. Poza tym płynnie mówi w czterech językach: angielskim, francuskim, włoskim i niemieckim. Od dziewiątego roku życia brał udział w wyścigach konnych. Jego największym sukcesem na tym polu okazało się wygranie w 2045 roku w najbardziej prestiżowym konkursie tego typu organizowanym we Francji - Prix de l'Arc de Triomphe dla młodzieży. Niestety, po ukończeniu szesnatego roku życia, mimo wielu lat włożonych w ciężki trening, Maximilien zrezygnował z dalszego pielęgnowania pasji. Prawdopodobnie powodem jest jego uzależnienie od substancji psychoaktywnych, takich jak alkohol, heroina czy kokaina. Z tego też względu rok później porzucił także modeling, którym zajmował się odkąd ukończył czwarty rok życia. Ze względu na rozwój kariery aktorskiej, Maximilien jako nastolatek zdecydował się także na kursy oferowane przez Royal Academy of Dramatic Art w Londynie, na które uczęszczał wraz z młodszą siostrą, Chayą. Dzięki zdobytemu doświadczeniu, zagrał kilka ról w teatrze broadwayowskim. Do akademii jeździ co jakiś czas do dnia dzisiejszego, aby pielęgnować i rozwijać swoje umiejętności aktorskie. Kariera '2035-2038: Szybki rozwój kariery muzycznej' thumb|left|208px|Maximilien na sesji zdjęciowej do albumu "Fairytale"Po debiucie muzycznym (album "Fairytale"), a także aktorskim (film "Peter Pan") w 2035 roku, chłopiec skupił się na nauce, pielęgnując jedynie karierę modela dziecięcego. Jednakże już dwa lata później, 7 sierpnia 2037 roku, na półki sklepowe trafił jego kolejny krążek - "Shroomland" - nagrany m.in. w popie i indie rocku. Pierwszymi singlami zostały kolejno: "Seven Nightmares" i "Poetry", które w zawrotnym tempie podbiły listę Kids Hits 50. W październiku wydano utwór "Like a Phoenix", nagrany z adoptowaną siostrą Maxa, Destą. Osiągnął on tak duży sukces komercyjny na arenie międzynarodowej, iż rodzeństwo zdecydowało się dać kilka niewielkich występów w Stanach Zjednoczonych, które w rezultacie jeszcze bardziej zwiększyły sprzedaż singla, jak również samego albumu. Tym samym Maximilien dostał się do czołówki najbardziej utalentowanych dzieci show biznesu i zaczął wyrabiać sobie własną markę, nie bazując dłużej na osiągnięciach swoich matek. Ponad miesiąc później do sklepów trafił ostatni singiel z tej ery - "Now or Never", który osiągnięciami dorównał swoim poprzednikom. W tym samym roku Maximilien udzielił się wokalnie na albumie swojego przyszywanego wujka Terry'ego Faulta - "JEWELS". Utwór "I Got Passion (Like Billy)", utrzymany w indie rocku, został doskonale odebrany nie tylko przez fanów, ale również krytyków muzycznych. Dzięki temu dość szybko podbił listy przebojów na początku 2038 roku we Francji i Wielkiej Brytanii. Była to pierwsza kolaboracja, w której młody Horne miał swój wkład. W marcu 2044 roku ten sam kawałek pojawił się na "Hardest Hearts: Greatest Hits" Faulta, wśród największych hitów tego artysty. '2041-2043: Pierwszy francuskojęzyczny album' 11 listopada 2041 roku, Maximilien udzielił się wokalnie na rapowym albumie Rahima Mayersa "Right Of The Child". W tym projekcie wzięły także udział dzieci innych gwiazd: Frenzy, Larice, Francois, Electra i Blair Sorensen. Gwiazdor muzyki dziecięcej pojawił się w kawałku "Child The Creator", który osiągnął umiarkowany sukces komercyjny. 13 czerwca 2042 na półki sklepowe trafił trzeci album młodego piosenkarza, rockowy krążek "Un jour en France", który został w całości nagrany w języku francuskim. Płytę promowały następujące single: "Où en l'art Edgar?", "Infinité de destin", "Mais les sirènes ont des voeux lourds", "Un quart d'heure". Był to duży zwrot w karierze młodego gwiazdora. Mimo, iż urodził on się we Francji, od zawsze był identyfikowany z Wielką Brytanią ze względu na pochodzenie swojej matki. Dzięki temu wydawnictwu wpisał się na stałe w historię francuskiego rocka. Utwory umieszczone na singlach osiągnęły wysokie miejsca na dziecięcych listach przebojów, szczególnie w samej Francji. Rok później, w 2043 roku, Maximilien napisał swoją pierwszą książkę - "Dune", utrzymaną w gatunku science fiction. W październiku tego roku na dużych ekranach zagościła kolejna produkcja Claire Reveillèr, "Les Choristes", w której jedną z głównych ról zagrał czternastoletni Horne, podbijając serca krytyków filmowych. Jeszcze w grudniu 2043 roku do księgarni trafiła druga książka młodego pisarza pod tytułem "Solaris", również z gatunku science fiction. 'Od 2047: Debiut zespołu The Hoax' ... Życie prywatne ... Ciekawostki ... Kategoria:Dzieci gwiazd Kategoria:Francuscy piosenkarze Kategoria:Aktorzy dziecięcy